


Perspective 2019

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Bullying, Censorship, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Freedom, Freeform, Healing, Lists, Mental Health Issues, Other, Random & Short, Sarcasm, Self-Doubt, Shameless, Tags Are Fun, Trauma, Triggers, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Ever since the Great Tumblr Purge of December 2018, I have debated on the whole Freedom of Speech vs. Political Correctness. No plot, just thoughts.





	Perspective 2019

Ever since the **Great Tumblr Purge** of December 2018, I have debated on the whole Freedom of Speech vs. Political Correctness.

Political correctness and triggers warnings protect those: with trauma, minorities, and mental health consumers. Ironically enough, this censorship and trigger warning consideration has impacted MY mental health (ref: walking on eggshells).

After careful consideration, the following conclusions were made.

  * Adult content is posted on the appropriate sites.
  * Appropriate grammar is a Work-in-Progress; therefore, constructive critics are **welcome!**
  * As an individual with boundaries, it is my right to dismiss someone’s trauma. feelings, and mental health issues – online.
  * Beta readers and editors require emotional detachment for review.
  * CAPLOCKS and swearing is unprofessional and ignorant. (But this is just my opinion)
  * Creativity and content provide healing.
  * Creativity or content will NOT be comprised, excluding the illegal and obscene.
  * Is it right to sacrifice quality due to audience interpretation?
  * Expression of **mindfu** l opinion is exclusive of bullying and abuse.
  * People can **learn** to agree to disagree.
  * Reader discretion is usually advised.
  * Real life does exclude trigger warnings; however, it does include; therapy, counselling, and medication.
  * Safe places aren't always available, yet exploration is optional. 
  * Should my work affect someone, then please contact me (info on my bio pages) and we can **discuss it** in a civil manner.
  * Triggers are **subjective** ; therefore, someone’s work will usually offend somebody.
  * Trigger warnings and labels are provided when appropriate.
  * Trolls have freedom of speech. We have the freedom of **Block and Report.**
  * Where is the line drawn with censorship?



Cheers mates!


End file.
